Mass Effect: Side Story Final Chapter
by Soldier167
Summary: The final fight against the pirate captain.


**CHAPTER 4****  
****End Of The Line****  
**  
The three made their way through the ship that was unusually quiet with little resistance, fighting their way across the interiors of the ship against stray verrans and Batarian pirates that were drunk from alcohol. When they arrived in a corridor filled with crates and across it they can see Jorgal on his captain's chair as if on a throne with tech experts on the consoles and terminals near him.

They saw Batarians pirate guards that wore different armor and clearly showed that were Jorgal's best guards. "I knew this was a trap, sneaky bastard thinks he can just kill us off without a fight". Keith looked around conjuring up a plan on how to deal with their current situation.

"Will, I know you're hurting right now but I need you to climb up that ladder into that duct, you should have a clear covered view of that sadistic bastard with your sniper. Can you do it?," asked Keith with a tough but motivating voice.

"No sweat LT, on my way," replied Will limping is way towards the ladder into the duct. Will's omni-tool appeared for two seconds, then faded away. However, Will started to fade away as well, his leg began to turn transparent, and it spread all over his body until all that was left was his frame. After a few blue electrical sparks, even his frame and shape was gone, he became a ghost.

"Cloaked and ready to go", whispered Will and the ladder shaked itself that indicated to the others that Will is climbing up the ladder.

"Give us sniper cover up there, if this is a trap, which it will probably be, we'll take care of Jorgal and you'll take care of his guards" added Keith. "ten four LT" confirmed Will, his voice clearly going into coms as he climbed away from the squad.

Derek, Keith and Arthus went on inside the captain's deck with their weapons on the ready for any surprises. Jorgal stood up from his chair, a serious and no nonsense Batarian man, Jorgal displayed a stiffness of conservatism and his face didn't show any expression. Not a smile, grin, smirk or sign of anger existed on his face but a cold face focused on the three outsiders.

"Impressive, you kill a lot of my men, very resourceful indeed you three" commented Jorgal.

"You wanted to talk?" asked Derek, his voice began to hint that he was getting nervous again. "Yes, what do you want from us now, what are you trying to pull?"added Keith.

"Pull? Just this, you into my domain, you've got no where else to go now. You've been a pain on my side, do a pirate a favor and die peacefully". Said Jorgal with a calm and conservative voice.

The doors behind Derek and the two slammed shut vertically and a whole squad of those pirates with special heavy armor appeared in front of them.

"Alright then" said Arthus as if getting ready for something, "Let's dance".

The three men charged and began blazing their guns and performing twist and turns in and out of cover. The Batarian pirates struggled to keep their sights on their enemy but never seem to be able to hit them.

Derek popped out and fired on a few pirate snipers with deadly accuracy and swiftness, clearly pumping adrenaline through his body once more. Three Batarians approached the captain with their backs towards him, trying to defend him from the rapid assault the three outsiders has bought upon them.

One pirate with a shotgun is closing in on Derek. When Derek attempted to move to another cover, the pirate discharged his weapon and Derek was bought to the floor, but a huge waving flicker of blue light appeared from Derek's armor's shields and before the pirate can discharge another volley of shotgun misery on Derek, a round came whizzing through the air and pierced the pirate's helmet without effort. Another two following the diseased pirate, charged towards Derek with the obvious intent to kill him. Derek still lying on the floor lifted up his rifle and gunned them down.

Most of the pirates headed towards Keith, all knowing that he was the leader and that he had to be annihilated. The Batarians closed on him, and Keith was firing his pistol with all his wrath, lifting his omni-tool to incinerate the pirates, burning them to their graves. He soon went into cover knowing that there are too many for him to handle. Again bullets came out of nowhere and whizzed through the air and three pirates where dropped to the ground.

Arthus fired his machine gun ferociously, placing a hail of bullets on the entire right flank, clearing out the Batarians out of cover with ease, leaving a handful to return fire at him.

In all this firefight three Batarian pirates where protecting their leader, when suddenly two of them had an impact with something whizzing through the air and only one was left.

"Sniper! There's a sniper in the vicinity! Take him out!" demanded Jorgal, yelling at his remaining bodyguard.

Derek and Keith now free from incoming fire, charged towards Jorgal. Derek previously loading a large project into his Avenger's top barrel fire a concussive round at the Batarian bodyguard, knocking him into the air, spinning him three hundred and sixty degrees several times, flying across the area with him screaming a loud pain just as he got hit.

Jorgal, flipped out his pistol and aimed it high at the sniper's position and fired a shot. The round impacted on the sniper's shoulder and disabled the sniper's cloaking ability, Will reappeared "aahh" Will screamed from the pain of the impact from Jorgal's bullet, but not before he squeezed off one more round at Jorgal, hitting Jorgal on his thigh. Jorgal screamed and knelt to the ground with a painful expression.

Jorgal with his teeth clenched and shown and a pistol in his hand took out a concussive grenade from his utility belt and hurled it at the two marines charging at him. It stuck to the ground and the two marines focused on the grenade knowing that they will be in for one hell of a knockout. They saw the curved bar indicator on the grenade being rapidly charged up in which afterwards the grenade gave off a high pitched beep.

"Shiiit!" screamed Derek and Keith as they dove away. The grenade ignited followed by a huge expanding barrier of force, knocking the two marines away and the Batarian back. A cloud of smoke filled the entire room afterwards and the all was silent.

Jorgal looked up, all he saw was smoke and he coughed a couple of times to clear his airway. "Are they finally dead? Is the annoyance of the outsiders over?" Jorgal thought to himself. He stood back up on his feet painfully, and took out a cigarette, lit it with his gold and silver lighter, a trophy taken from a dead Alliance rear admiral. He took a few puffs from his cigarette when a pistol shot was fired and hit Jorgal in the arm. He felt the pain again, dropped the cigarette from his mouth and landed back on his chair, the seat of which he commanded this ship. Then he heard footsteps walking towards him, and in the smoke a figure appeared. Jorgal then recognizes it to be a figure of a turian's and soon the turian emerged from the clouds of smoke.

Arthus, now with his eyes filled red with hatred and anger that could strike fear into anyone, walked slowly towards Jorgal with loud foot steps. "You killed my brother. You killed my friends. There's only one thing that's justful to do, only one sentence that can be carried out" spoke Arthus with his angry but quiet voice.

"How does it feel turian, to see your own ship be destroyed by us, when I denied you of your friends and family, just like your council denied us of our space and resources that could've been ours" ranted Jorgal.

BAM! Another shot was fired and pulverized Jorgal's right knee cap. Screaming painfully he struggled to get through the pain. "You would deny us of everything, just like how the humans took everything from us and so I will take all the things that you love away from you!" screamed Jorgal.

BAM! The second shot destroyed Jorgal's left knee cap, and Jorgal sat in his seat with his upper body swaying, conveying that he is in agony. "DAMN YOU TURIAN!"

"NO!" screamed Arthus with complete slow and searing ferocity that showed his wrath. His voice crackled with anger while the other two on the sidelines watched and Will through his sniper scope.

"I DAMN YOU. I DAMN YOU...TA HELL!", screamed the turian now in complete searing anger, with his voice cracking and in an intense tough low pitch. Arthus lifted the pistol in his hand and aimed straight at Jorgal's head. Just before he could fire a shot Derek dashed up and bent the elbow of the turian causing the pistol to fire upwards.

"Don't do it Arthus! You'll regret it for the rest of your life!" said Derek, trying to save Arthus and exert wisdom into him.

"DAMN IT DEREK, THIS SON OF A BITCH KILLED MY BROTHER, MY FRIENDS EVERYTHING THAT I HELD DEAR WAS ON THAT CRUISER, AND HE DENIED IT FROM ME, HE STOLE IT FROM ME, HE TORE IT FROM MY HANDS!", screamed Arthus. "I GOT NOTHING BECAUSE OF HIM, I NEED TO END HIM!".

"That's not true, and you know it Arthus, you still got us! Killing him won't bring your brother back Arthus! It won't bring your friends back! Your friends and family wouldn't want to see you turn into a monster! They'll want you bring the law! If your brother was here right now! What would he think of you in this state!?", yelled Derek.

"He's got a point you know, you can't let your anger destroy you, vengeance never helps but brings you a lifetime of pain. Take it from me lad." added Keith in his words of wisdom.

Arthus now calming down but still with a stiff face said "he would be disappointed. He would be... fearful of me and I would be ashamed". The turian now lowering his firearm.

Derek now pointing to Jorgal "you'll become no better than he his and that's exactly what he wants you to be. He's luring you into his mental trap." said Derek now lowering his voice, still pointing at Jorgal. "You still be in a terrible state, and after he's dead you'll still be the miserable you and you'll be out looking for blood that won't heal you for the rest of your life".

Keith now in front of Jorgal, "besides, letting this sadistic bastard die lets him off too easy, he'll serve his time in a prison cell".

Will now reappeared in front of Jorgal next to the lieutenant. "I hear that! Cool off Arthus, he'll get what he deserves".

The speakers of the ship came on and cracked for a minute. "This is Alliance cruiser SSV Los Angeles, power down your weapons and there will be no trouble".

Will quickly intercepted the transmission, "this is sergeant Will Szeto with the Alliance 8th marines, boy it's great to hear you SSV Los Angeles, we have a prisoner here that needs extraction along with us. And oh! Don't forget to bring a few medics down with you, we treated our friend with a little less respect than we should've".

"Roger that, sergeant Szeto, we'll do." responded the Alliance cruiser over the coms.

"Jorgal you're under arrest for the destruction of three Alliance cruisers and the ransacking of several human colonies, you have the right to remain silent and everything you say or do... well, will be your own goddamn business in your own cosy prison cell", said Keith with a conservative tone shifting into a sarcastic tone.

"FUCK YOU HUMAN!" screamed Jorgal.

"I'd like to see you try," responded Keith.

From within the mess hall aboard the SSV Los Angeles, the three marines now in comfortable clothing and in bandages, and the turian shocktroop, now watched from the window as the Alliance vessel's gun batteries tore the pirate ship apart just like it did to the turian cruiser.

"Ironic is, a few days ago I saw my ship like this from that ship right there, and now I'm seeing the same thing from this ship right here, tearing apart the ship that tore apart mine" commented Arthus.

The others nodded to confirm Arthus's comment and continued watching until the pirate ship was no more. "Well gentlemen" said Keith relieved that they made it out of an great ordeal, " we should grab ourselves a bite. I think I'll eat here, the officers mess is a little too fancy for me and I'm not in the mood".

A Alliance major marched into the mess, and stood right in front of the three marines. "Lieutenant Keith Walkers! Stand front and centre!" demanded the major. The lieutenant came up in front of the major and stood at attention. "Congratulations lieutenant, the N7 marine program has seen fit to promote you to N7 status and hereby declare you a N7 graduate," the major then pinned a N7 medal on Keith's t-shirt and handed him several gold plated N7 insignias.

"Thank you sir," said the Keith calmly, surprised and satisfied. Derek squeezing him on his shoulders and patting his back with a huge smile on his face congratulating his CO.

The major then turned to Derek and Will, " Sergeant Derek Sykes! Sergeant Will Szeto! Front and centre!" demanded the major. Derek and Will stood at attention with their faces serious again. "The N7 program has seen fit to recruit you two to join the ranks of our program." He then hands the two sergeants each an invitation, and the two had their arms around the back of each others necks to display their brotherhood and with their smiles back again.

And finally the major turned to Arthus, Arthus surprised that the major would turn to him, lifted his head and looked at the major with his eyes now innocent and wide open. "Sergeant Arthus Caprikis, your bravery and valor brings honor to us at the Alliance and shines light upon the co-operation between humans and turians, we are honored to have you and you're spices as an ally". The major then handed Arthus a medel, "let this be a souvenir of your time fighting alongside the humans and your willingness to learn our wisdom".

"Thank you major" spoke Arthus, holding the medal in both hands in the manner that it was precious to him and staring at its shining quality. "I won't forget this".

"Hey is there a sergeant Sykes around here!" yelled a marine at the back of the mess hall, "Your terminal's ringing, you got a call from someone called Rena".

Derek now walking away but not before turning to the major, " excuse me sir, but I need to go tell my girlfriend that I miss her and say "I love you" to her".


End file.
